Lymphocytes and lymphoid subpopulations from a patient with a novel cellular immunodeficiency have been evaluated by flow cytometer for the T cell antigen receptor as well as other T cell associated antigens in parallel to studies directed at the function of the abnormal T cells and the genes of these cells.